The Nature of Fear
by A for Anarchy
Summary: Confrontation between Rogue and Magneto. Post X-3. Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own_ X-Men_. Marvel and Bryan Singer have their grubby little paws all over it.

**Author's Note**: I…I don't know why this happened, but it did, so we're just going to go with it.

* * *

She knew should be afraid. Every fiber of her being was vibrating with the urge to flee.

The remnants of Logan were screaming in her head, telling her that she was nowhere near powerful enough to take on this man, this mutant. She hadn't yet had a chance to be thankful that her mutation had come back even stronger than before, but she took a second to appreciate her good fortune.

That second was too long though, and he was now directly before her.

He was even more terrifying up close. Her body tensed, ready to retaliate if attacked. She saw a sneer form on his face.

"Charles has always been too soft on his people. You should have taken whatever chance you had to attack me instead of letting some useless noble sentiment get in the way. When confronted with a predator, another predator will always attack."

"Ah'm not like you, Magneto. Ah'm not a predator, Ah'm not a _killer_."

"Then that makes you prey, my dear, and I had hoped that you were stronger than that."

"Why? What do you care? You nearly killed me for some half-baked scheme that wouldn't have worked anyway!"

"Yours would have been a necessary death, Rogue, and I did not take any pleasure in it. But, you survived. You should have become stronger from the experience, but you became _weak_. And your weakness made you desperate. How could you have desired to be _human_? Your worth is a million times greater than theirs."

His words surprised her, caught her off guard. _Don't listen to 'im. He's a silver-tongued devil and he's up to no good. Stay sharp, Rogue!_

"My mutation has come back now. Just like yours, but it's stronger. So, don't fuck with me, Magneto, or you'll be on your ass before you can blink."

"'Fuck with you,' how vulgar. My dear, if I wanted to do anything of the sort I'd find a way that was much more pleasurable for us both."

Her shock must have been evident, she could feel the fear draining away, and in its place was…curiosity? Interest? _Oh no_…

She flinched back as he raised a gloved hand to her face.

"Don't shrink from me, girl, stand your ground!"

She straightened her shoulders and glared at him defiantly.

"That's much better, Rogue, thank you."

His hand grasped her chin and lifted her face a little higher. She licked her lips, gathering up her wetness on his thumb.

Rogue watched as Magneto drew his hand back and licked at his thumb, contemplating her taste.

She felt like she had been punched in the gut. All her air had fled her lungs, her knees had become shaky, and her whole body trembled.

She awaited his verdict with the anticipation of a person about to commit a crime: nervous, sick, scared, and just a little excited.

"Exquisite." The word was growled and drawled in equal measure. "However, I think it would be much better if sampled from the source."

Breath came rushing back to her lungs as Magneto leaned towards her. His lips connected with hers, and when she let out a gasp, his tongue swept in.

Magneto did not just kiss her, he claimed, he conquered, and in the short time that she had to taste and feel him, he made her feel alive, electrified.

She could feel her mutation pulling at his, drawing his power in, and the taste of metal began to mingle with the taste of him.

He drew back just in time. Rogue was gratified to see that he was short of breath as well. Once he got his breath back , he spoke, " Well, my dear, that was rather enlightening. But, I believe it is time for me to go."

Magneto turned, his cape billowing around him. The unexpected sound of her voice stopped him.

"Could―could we do that again? Ah mean, not now, but later?"

She looked hopeful and aroused, and he was powerless to deny her anything. He licked his lips at the thought of tasting her again and delighted in the way she shivered. "My dear Rogue, it would by my very great pleasure. Until next time; I look forward to it."

He rose silently into the air. On the ground below him, Rogue let thoughts of the future sweep her away.

'Til next time, indeed.


End file.
